


Thicker Than Water

by telperion_15



Series: Creatures Of The Night [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Creepy, Dark, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing their latest visitor into this crumbling ruin was starting to feel like a really bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for byrons_brain, for the prompt 'vampire!fic'.

“Stephen!”

The whisper echoed up and down the dank, damp corridor, bouncing off the stone walls until Connor felt like he was drowning in mocking, sibilant repetitions of a now virtually unrecognisable word. He looked around nervously, prepared to swear on a significant amount of his signed Star Wars memorabilia that someone – _something_ – was watching him.

But the corridor was empty. And that should have made Connor feel better, but it absolutely didn’t.

Chasing their latest visitor into this crumbling ruin was starting to feel like a really bad idea. None of them had got a clear look at it as yet – it had an uncanny ability to stay in the shadows, and slide out of sight as soon as any of them got close. But they knew it had come through the anomaly that was currently flickering innocently in the courtyard in front of this dilapidated building (manor? castle?). And that was about the only thing they were sure about. Whatever it was had moved fast, disappearing into the tumbledown masonry almost before they could register its presence. No one said the word _future_ aloud, but this definitely wasn’t something Connor would find in his database, or Cutter could look up in one of his palaeontology books.

They’d had no choice but to follow it, splitting up into pairs to search – Abby with Cutter, and Connor with Stephen.

And that was something else that was starting to strike him as a particularly stupid plan. Especially as now Stephen appeared to have vanished. Leaving Connor feeling very alone and incredibly exposed. And still convinced that he was being watched.

“Stephen!” he hissed again.

“Yes?”

Connor yelped with fright and swung around to see Stephen standing in the centre of what, two seconds before, had most definitely been a deserted corridor.

“Where the hell have you been? I could have got eaten or something!”

“Sorry.” Stephen sounded totally unapologetic. Bored even. “I got sidetracked.”

“Oh, for heaven’s…” Connor’s words faltered as he noticed the way Stephen’s eyes were tracking up and down his body. Like a predator assessing its prey.

He swallowed. “Stephen?”

“Yes, Connor?” Stephen’s tone was all innocence. If innocence were black as night and twice as deadly.

“What are you doing?” He started backing away, but unfortunately in the wrong direction – the rough stone of the corridor wall stopped him short with a thud, and quicker than a blink Stephen was standing in front of him. Actually, _looming_ seemed the more appropriate term, and Connor’s eyes darted to the left and right, searching for an escape route, even though he still wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he was trying to escape.

“I think I need a snack,” Stephen said conversationally. “Creature hunting is thirsty work, you know.”

Something about that sentence didn’t quite compute, but before Connor could figure out what it was Stephen reached out and trailed a finger down the side of his face, and then on down his neck, coming to rest over his pulse point, feeling the racing heartbeat that maybe wasn’t necessarily _entirely_ down to fright.

Stephen grinned wolfishly, and in the moonlight streaming through the gaps in the stonework Connor could see that his canines had taken on an elongated, and definitely pointed, cast. He swallowed again, feeling Stephen’s fingernail catch on the skin of his neck, nicking it hard enough to draw blood.

He wasn’t going to think it. He wasn’t. There was no way. It was madness.

But that madness suddenly seemed a little less mad when Stephen leaned forward and lapped up the drop of blood that had formed on Connor’s throat. Connor shivered slightly, feeling another part of his blood supply suddenly head southwards.

_I’ll wake up in a minute. I will_. Because there was no way that this weird, twisted, and somehow painfully arousing situation was anything but a dream. Stephen was not a v…no, he still couldn’t think it, and Connor was most certainly not getting hard solely due to a tongue on his neck and the feral look in Stephen’s eyes.

Stephen’s tongue collected another drop of blood, and Connor whimpered, the sound framing a helpless plea. Possibly for mercy. Possibly for _more_.

Stephen laughed – a dangerous sound that caused an even more dangerous movement across Connor’s neck – and moved even closer, driving his hips against Connor’s in a single rough thrust.

Connor moaned, his head dropping back involuntarily against the rough stones, even as the part of his brain that had seen every episode of _Buffy_ at least ten times was screaming at him what a stupid thing that was to do.

But Stephen’s mouth against his neck was peculiarly still, although Connor could feel the bared teeth on his skin – something that he knew should have worried him more than it was. But the lazy motion of Stephen’s pelvis against his was proving to be a very successful distraction. He swallowed roughly, and then gasped as the tongue snaked out for a third drop of blood.

The hips were speeding up now, jerking against him almost frantically, even while the mouth continued to passively wait. Connor could feel his approaching orgasm, powerless to stop it, even though something was telling him that coming right now would be a _very_ bad idea.

And then, as if he knew exactly the right moment to strike, Stephen suddenly reared back, thrusting his pelvis almost viciously against Connor. And as Connor came, he lunged downwards again, sinking his teeth into Connor’s neck.

As the _pleasurepainpleasure_ spiked through his body an animalistic cry was torn from Connor’s throat – a sound that he barely recognised as being his own voice. It felt as if Stephen was extracting his very essence, his greedy mouth suckling at Connor’s neck even as his hips continued to ruthlessly drag out Connor’s climax.

When it was over, Stephen stepped back, and Connor had just time to register the bright red blood on Stephen’s lips – _his blood_ – before a wave of dizziness overcame him and he collapsed forwards, finding himself in Stephen’s embrace once more.

Stephen was petting his hair and crooning to him comfortingly – noises that were somehow obscene even as they soothed him – when the sensation of being watched returned. Only now he knew where it was coming from.

As Connor lifted his head, the other stepped out of the shadows and smiled.


End file.
